masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mass Relay (GamerTK92)
Mass Relays are mass transit devices scattered throughout the galaxy, usually located within star systems. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel. Hailed as one of the greatest achievements of the extinct Protheans, a mass relay can transport starships instantaneously to another relay within the network, allowing for journeys that would otherwise take years or even decades with only FTL drives. Overview Specifications Mass relays are built with two long, curved metal "arms" with a set of revolving rings in between them, containing a massive, blue-glowing element zero core. The relays are made of an unknown but incredibly resilient material, the same material that the Citadel is built from. One of the relays even survived a supernova's wake without being damaged. They are "cold" objects that don't emit heat or radiation, unlike starships, making them difficult to find if their position changes. Some relays, like the Charon Relay, are "gravitationally anchored" to planets; others appear to be out in space and are carefully tracked. Mass relays function by creating a virtually mass-free "corridor" of space-time between each other. This can propel a starship across enormous distances that would take centuries to traverse, even at FTL speeds. Before a vessel can travel, the relay must be given the amount of mass to transit by the ship's pilot before it is moved into the approach corridor. When a relay is activated, it aligns itself with the corresponding relay before propelling the ship across space. There are two kinds of mass relay, primary and secondary. Primary relays can propel a ship thousands of light years but only link to one other relay, its "partner". Secondary relays can link to any other relay over shorter distances, only a few hundred light years. After the Rachni Wars, space faring species won't open a primary relay without knowing where it links to, in case they run into another powerful and hostile species like the rachni. This caused a rift when the turians found human pioneers, ignorant of this Citadel Council prohibition, trying to open any mass relay they could find while exploring the relay network, eventually leading to the First Contact War. Many mass relays are currently dormant for unknown reasons, though they can be easily reactivated. A Prothean data cache found on Mars led humans to a mass relay encased in ice and orbiting Pluto, previously thought to be a moon called Charon, which the Charon Relay was eventually named after. A piece of Prothean artwork depicting a mass relay, the Relay Monument, can be found on the Citadel Presidium. It has been interpreted as either a symbol of Prothean vanity, expressing the relays as their means to build a galaxy-wide empire, or possibly as a symbol of galactic unity, which the relay network also embodies. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya claims that after their long voyage through the galaxy, the quarians have also come to appreciate the aesthetic value of the mass relays. Identified Mass Relays *Alpha Relay - A mass relay with unique capabilities located in the Bahak system, on the edge of the galaxy. *Charon Relay - A mass relay in the Sol system. Before its activation in 2149, it was encased in a layer of ice and thought to be a satellite of Pluto. *Citadel - A space station which, unknown to its occupants, is also a mass relay. It is the gateway by which the Reapers normally emerge from dark space. *Conduit - A Prothean-built mass relay residing on Ilos. It links with the Prothean Super-Weapon. *Harsa Relay - A relay in the batarian home system that links the Kite's Nest directly to the Exodus Cluster. *Kappa Iota Relay - A charted but rarely-used relay predating the Rachni Wars, abandoned due to the highly lethal radiation of the neutron star on the other side. The controversial TR-15 Letus probe was deployed through this relay. *Lowas Relay - Two researchers were arrested for landing on and attempting to tamper with the Lowas Relay without authorization in March of 2186. *Mactare Relay *Mu Relay - A lost relay which had been displaced by a supernova. It is the only relay that links to the remote Pangaea Expanse cluster. *Omega 2 Relay - One of several mass relays in the Sahrabarik system. *Omega 4 Relay - One of several mass relays in the Sahrabarik system. Numerous explorers have tried to cross it, but none have ever returned. The mysterious Collectors can traverse it safely at will, however. *Pelion Relay - A relay that links the galaxy to the Nimbus Cluster. *Relay 314 - A dormant relay whose attempted activation by human explorers triggered the First Contact War. *Seinhand Relay *Shanxi-Theta Relay - A key relay in the First Contact War, near the human colony Shanxi. *Tasale Relay - A relay that links the galaxy to the Crescent Nebula. *Widow Relay - A relay that links the galaxy to the Serpent Nebula. *Neo Relay - A relay under constrution by the Tarkians with the aid of the Citadel Council *Galactic Relay - A relay that links the Milky Way galaxy to the Chró̱ma Galaxy. Category:Fan Fiction Category:DarthTomas